labyrinthorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Origo
Origo Aenigmatis was a played character in Labyrinth 3: Pandora's Calling. He was played by newcomer Shawn, and had the role of a basic Prisoner. History Origo was born in hostile conditions. Orphaned at a young age when his father killed both himself and his mother, Origo lived his life on the cold harsh streets. He was eventually taken into a children's home where he was often bullied and treated poorly. Origo eventually flipped and attacked his tormentors, almost killing them in the process. He spent a fair bit of time in and out of juvenile detention facilities after this, never quite managing to stay out of trouble for long enough. Having experienced some of the worst dregs of humanity, Origo became a vigilante. Adopting a costume and a mask to avoid detection by the authorities, he took to the streets and began to tackle criminals and thugs. His brutal and heavy-handed approach to dealing with crime got him a spot on several most wanted lists but he managed to evade capture every time. When darkness took over the world, Origo fled to the underground almost immediately. He sneaked past security by removing his costume and making himself completely unrecognisable. He continued his vigilante work in the caverns until he learned that the military had signed a treaty with Willis. Condemning them for this, and wanting nothing to do with helping the corrupt human race anymore, Origo disappeared into the shadows and was unheard of for many years... Labyrinth Origo began his journey with Gabriel's group. At the start, he expressed constant disappointment with the group that Gabriel had handpicked, often mocking them and doubting the mission's chance of success. He was quite grim, and promised everyone that the deadly Labyrinth would kill them sooner or later. Origo also grew very untrusting of Gabriel himself, and later Theseus when he joined the group. He announced his mistrust of the two publicly. After electing Stonehard Lee as his leader, Origo grew more and more quiet, choosing to hide in the shadows for much of the trek. Despite being a man of mystery, Origo had no hidden abilities at all, and had the role of a basic prisoner searching for the Four Guardians. Whether his silence and declining participation could be blamed on his lack of ability, his doubts with his group, or something else entirely, is unknown. Late in his journey, he had even considered splitting from his group and traveling into the unknown on his own. It came to the point where Origo began to be shoved by his group through doors to trigger any traps that may await. From time to time, Origo would speak up and protest against being pushed, yet would walk through first anyway. Some of his group members, specifically Angela, even publicly stated that they believed he should simply be killed, but they were overruled. During Phase 17, Origo was once again the first to enter an unknown room. The room quickly filled with dozens of small spiders, which crawled up Origo's body. Despite his attempts to fight them off, they dug through his mask and flooded inside. Origo writhed around in pain, but the spiders soon fled. Origo survived the incident, but was left injured. "Damn spiders." was Origo's only response before going silent yet again. During Phase 22, Mark was transported away from the group and entered a Red Room. There, he met Queen Genevieve. The two were tasked with selecting a member of the opposite person's group, and were not told what would happen to them. Figuring the person picked would be injured or killed, Mark told the Queen that Origo was the best candidate, due to his silence. Queen Genevieve happily chose Origo, resulting in his gruesome and sudden death in front of the rest of his group. That made Origo the first person in the third Labyrinth to be murdered by another. Death Trivia * Origo was the first player in Pandora's Calling to be murdered by a fellow player. He was killed by Queen Genevieve. * Origo is a member of a small group of characters who are infamous for their lack of insight or activity, such as Tyron and Frederick. * Origo was played by Shawn, who is the brother of Curtis. The two were grouped together in Pandora's Calling, but hardly interacted. * Origo became one of the series' first human shoe's. * His name translates roughly from Latin to mean "Beginning of the mystery," a title he surely lived up to. Quotes Category:Lab 3 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Good Characters